1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for drying crockery in a dishwasher with a rinse container closeable by means of a door.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of methods for drying crockery in a dishwasher are known, in which however the drying effect is often insufficient, or in which other disadvantages must be accepted.
Thus DE-OS 19 26 049 describes a method in which, during drying, the vapour is removed from the rinse container. In this case the vapour is evacuated with air from the rinse container, precipitated in a condenser, and the air freed of vapour is returned to the rinse chamber. A blower may also however be provided, which evacuates the air and the vapour from the rinse container. In the former case the vapour is not entirely precipitated in the condenser, and in the latter case, evacuation must be effected over an extremely low period, in order to keep the level of residual moisture in the rinse container low.
As DE 33 45 604 A1 shows, it is also known to open the door to form a slot after a predetermined time in a dishwasher, in order to improve the drying procedure by escape of the residual moisture.
It is known from DE 34 18 304 A1, to mix the evacuated moist air from the rinse chamber with fresh air. By means of a blower with two rotor wheels, a ratio of air mixture is achieved, so that in the air mixture emerging into the room, the conditions do not come below the dewpoint. An improvement in the drying effect is thus achieved by special constructive design, as shown by DE 42 21 182 A1.
Another design of the fresh air channel and of the ventilation opening in a dishwasher is shown in EP 0 374 616 B1, a flow divider chamber with a control valve being provided, in order to reduce the outlay on removal of vapour.